The six faced Hero: Horde
by KrookedKrookodile
Summary: When A young child gets a quirk, it is normally a happy day. It is no different for Hiroshi Yamado. However, when he get's his quirk, something shatters his his mind and gives him multiple personality. Is it an evolution to help his quirk, or a disorder that has been dormant for some time. Join Hiroshi as he makes his way through UA, trying to become the best hero He can. OCxFuyumi
1. Origin: Hiroshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only take credit for the story & OC's**

* * *

"Hey Hiroshi, Are you ready to get to your appointment to see what kind of quirk you have?" Hiroshi Yamado nodded towards his mom as they drove towards the Doctors office.

"I can't wait to see what quirk I have!" Hiroshi exclaimed excitedly. He started to hum a little tune as they drove on. A few minutes later, Hiroshi felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Then the car around him seemed to shrink.

"Hiroshi, is that you!?" Hiroshi looked at his mother. She had a horrified look on her face. Hiroshi was confused when he looked down at his hands. They were blue & amphibian-like.

"Ah-." Hiroshi yelped in a deep tone as he stumbled back a little. The car came to a stop almost instantly with the extra weight to the back. There was a sound of metal ripping as the fender was dragged on the ground. Hiroshi's mom then looked at her son with concern. Then the car behind ran into their car.

* * *

The car was speeding & when it hit the Yamado car, it's engine exploded. Hiroshi's eyes widened as he saw flames surrounding the car. One thing was surprising him though, he wasn't feeling the heat from the fire, like at all. He looked around for his mother. He saw her a little further ahead & saw his mother laying down surrounded by fire. Hiroshi opened his mouth to call to her but instead a stream of water blasted out, dousing the fire. Hiroshi felt his mind cracking somehow but he ignored it. He rushed over to her & looked at here. She looked unconscious as he picked her up & moved her out of the street. Hiroshi then went over & looked at the other car. There was someone in that car wreckage too. Hiroshi shot water at the fire around that person too. As he picked the person up Hiroshi saw that it was a little girl, no older than 4. She had white hair with little red splotches in her hair. He felt his mind break the full way. He no longer felt sad, but he was calm in taking her to the side of the road. When he put her down, he started shrinking, but then he started hearing voices. He fell to his knees as his mom woke up.

"AAAHHH!" He yelled as he clutched his head & crumpled. Mrs. Yamado called for an ambulance.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Hiroshi was taken to the quirk care unit. They ran a full diagnostic on him. "Is he OK?" His mom asked.

"He is fine," the doctor said. "At least, he is physically fine. We believe that the manifestation of his quirk cause a side effect that might have affected his mind-"

*_Knock _

"Hm" The doctor said as he was cut off. He walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a small girl with white hair & red spots… & a really tall man with a flaming beard.

"Hello, I heard that someone in there saved my daughter. Who was it?" The man said as he barged into the room. Taken aback Mrs. Yamado responded.

"Yes, my son manifested his quirk & it ended up causing a car crash. I was passed out but when I came too, I was on the sidewalk with your daughter I guess. Is she OK?"

The man nodded," Of course she is, she is my daughter. My name Is Enji, but most people call me Endeavor." Mrs. Yamado nodded & then looked at him again. Then she stepped back & gasped.

"Wait, your the number 2 Hero, Endeavor!" She yelled. He nodded & pushed his daughter forward a little.

"Yes & I thank your son for saving my daughter from not only the car crash, but from her kidnappers." He said with a slight bow. Hiroshi stirred a bit from his sleep. The little girl walked up to the bed.

"T-thank you, m-my name is Fuyumi Todoroki. W-what's your name?"She asked. Hiroshi's eyes changed green as he brightened up. In a happy tone he responded.

"My name is Hiroshi Yamado. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

_Several years later_

_*Beep_

_*Beep_

_*Beep_

_*Click_

Hiroshi turned off his alarm as he stirred from his sleep, his grey eyes rimmed with bags. He got up & looked around. Hiroshi was alone in an apartment near U.A. High School. The entrance exams were today. "_Don't just sit their Hiroshi-Grey."_ One of the voices in his head said. Hiroshi nodded. "_Hey idiot, it's my turn"_ Another voice said. "_What are you talking about Hiroshi-Orange. We agreed that Hiroshi-Blue would be the one to take the exams today. He was the first one of us, so we agreed that he would get the right."_ A third new voice said. "_Fine._" the second internal voice replied. "_But if anything happens to look like it will go wrong, I will step up to protect our body. I might be angry, but I will protect what all six of use hold dear." _The angry sounding voice said.

Hiroshi's eyes changed to blue and his eye bags disappeared. He seemed to become more serious as he went to brush his teeth. He picked up one of the six toothbrushes & went to town. When Hiroshi finished, he grabbed his bag & headed out of the apartment.

* * *

At U.A.

Hiroshi walked in through the front gate. "Whoa, that is one big school."Hiroshi gawked. He saw several people walking through the gate to the quirk registration for the exam. Walking by was a boy with dark hair & pointy ears, then there was someone else who had long blue hair. Hiroshi walked in & filled out a registration form. Hiroshi wrote down two words where it asked for his quirk.

**QUIRK: MONSTROUS TRANSFORMATION**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope that like the first chapter of this, I thought that my idea for it was interesting. I hope you guys can guess what year this class is going to be in. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please voice them.**


	2. UA Entrance Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only take credit for the story & OC's**

* * *

Hiroshi walked into the auditorium with the rest of the participants. He had just finished the written exam. "_Man, that was tough_" Hiroshi-Purple thought at Hiroshi-Blue. "You didn't have to take it." Hiroshi whispered to himself under his breath. "_Come on, man. Lighten up. The written portion is over._" Hiroshi-Purple thought. "Well, I guess they will now explain the physical portion of the test to us." Hiroshi said as he filed into his seat.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Asked the person next to him. Hiroshi turned to see a long blue-haired girl with a roundish face. "What's your name? What's your quirk? Where are you from?" The girl bombarded him with questions. Hiroshi kind of blanked out for a few seconds.

"Uhh, my name is Hiroshi, but why are you asking?" He asked the personification of a question bubble.

"I'm just curious." The girl said with a blinding smile. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and motioned for her to stop talking. The girl looked down at the bottom of the auditorium and then sat back down, excitement clear on her face. He turned to the proctor as he expected the exam.

"_It's pretty cool that the proctor is Present Mic,_" thought Hiroshi-Purple. "_He is my favorite hero._" "He isn't mine though. Stop talking so much, I can't pay attention" Hiroshi whispered to himself. "_I think the girl next to us is kind of cool, in an energetic way_" thought Hiroshi-orange.

"And that concludes our talk about the practical exam. If you all would, please make your way to the designated testing zone." Present Mic said. The students stood up and walked over to the buses that had their exam letter.

"Area B, huh." Hiroshi said as he walked to the exit. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw white hair with red strands. He looked in the direction, but missed the person's face. "I wonder who that was. I remember the hair, but can't remember what the face was or what their name was." Hiroshi said quietly to himself as he got onto the designated bus.

* * *

Several minutes later, Hiroshi and the rest of the participants were driven to the gate. "Guess it's a good time to get ready." Hiroshi said as he walked toward the gate. Several of the other participants looked lite they wrote him off. "They won't be writing me off, very soon. Am I right guys." Hiroshi said to himself at louder than a whisper. "_That's the attitude, Hiroshi-Blue_. Thought Hiroshi-Green. With that, Hiroshi transformed into the large, blue amphibian.

"Whoa, is that your quirk? It's very cool." The girl with blue hair from before. Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "_Hey man, stop being disrespectful_." Hiroshi-orange said. For the next couple minutes, Hiroshi was bombarded with questions that were basically ignored.

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Hiroshi sped off threw the opening gates of the mock city, destroying robots indiscriminately. Present Mic was telling the gawking participants at the start, saying that a real battle has no countdowns. Hiroshi ran on the ground, shooting water from his mouth, & smashing robots with ease. "_Well, this isn't that bad._" Hiroshi-Grey thought as Hiroshi destroyed a three pointer.

"5 Minutes remain for the practical exam. You better be rallying up all the points you can!" Present Mic yelled, without the use of a speaker. Someone with a strength enhancing quirk was focusing in on a one pointer, but a 3 pointer was aiming in on him.

"Hey," Hiroshi yelled as he shot a strong stream of water at the robot, destroying it. "Pay attention to your surroundings." Hiroshi saved another reckless idiot from a 2 pointer's tail.

"2 Minutes on the clock." Present Mic commentated

* * *

In the scoring room

"It's time to release the 0 pointer." Nezu said with a sadistic smile. He pressed a button on a remote.

* * *

A rumble shot through the ground as buildings started to crumble. All of the participants looked up to see a massive robot rumbling towards them at a glacial pace. Still, the robot is sending the potential future students running. Hiroshi looked on as the other students ran in the opposite direction. "Oww! Ok, that doesn't look right." Hiroshi turned to see the girl with blue hair pinned under a piece of rubble. The robot was approaching the girl. Hiroshi then realized something. "_It's not stopping. Why isn't it stopping!"_ Hiroshi-Orange yelled in Hiroshi's head. "I don't know, but I think it's your turn Hiroshi-orange." Hiroshi said quietly. Hiroshi transformed from the large, blue amphibian back to his human form. His eyes turned orange as he transformed again. His arms grew longer, he grew hair out from all parts of his body. Hiroshi's form grew a prehensile tail. On his head, sat a permanent crown. "Raaa." This large ape ran towards the 0 Pointer.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Aizawa talked to himself as he prepared to score.

* * *

"I WON'T LET YOU CRUSH ANYONE!" Hiroshi yelled as he ran towards the base of the robot. The blue haired girl looked back at him with wonder in her eyes. Hiroshi got to the base of the robot & started pushing against it. The robot started to slow down a bit, but Hiroshi was getting angrier by the second. A vein was visible on his monkey-like head, his eyes started to become bloodshot, & his muscles started bulging. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Hiroshi yelled. The girl's eyes widened as her mouth started to gape. "**IMPROVISED SPECIAL MOVE: ENRAGED COFFEE TABLE FLIP!**" He screamed as he flipped the 0 Pointer back. It broke upon hitting the ground.

* * *

Everyone in the score room was silent, mouths agape. All of the examiner's eyes nearly popped out of his socket. This 15 year old boy just flipped a 17 story robot. With his hands.

* * *

Hiroshi walked over to the girl & lifted the rubble off her legs. "Are you alright?" He asked her. She smiled & nodded vigorously.  
"You told me your name before, but I never told you mine. My name is Nejiri Hado. Thank you for that." She said as she tried to bow, but ended up falling a little. A siren sounded. The practical portion was over.

* * *

**Hello. How are all of your days going. Regardless, I hope you found this to be a good chapter. If you like it, please respond if you have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to send a message. Share with people you think will like it. And have a good day.**


	3. Results of an Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only take credit for the story & OC's**

* * *

Hiroshi helped Nejiri stand after he shifted out of his large monkey, like form. "Is there someone who does first aid?" Hiroshi yelled as he held Nejiri's arm over his neck. He looked around at the participants who were in the process of leaving.

"I can help." Said a woman from behind, she walked towards them. Hiroshi recognized her. "I'm Recovery Girl. Let me help you with that ankle." The lady said. Her lips extended & were planted on her arm. Nejiri's ankle glowed as she started to look a little less energetic than she has been.

"Whoa, what happened?" Nejiri asked. "I feel woozy." Recovery Girl held out her hand, full of gummy bears towards Nejiri.

"It's a part of my quirk. It speeds up your healing with your energy." Recovery Girl explained. Nejiri ate the gummy bears quickly & seemed to gain energy again.

"Thank a lot!" Nejiri cried. Hiroshi decided now was a good time to walk towards the exit. Several of the participants looked at him, slight worry in their eyes. Other's looked at him with wonder.

"What are you looking at!" Hiroshi yelled at them. "_Gees man, why are you so angry! You don't really need to be rude._" Hiroshi-Purple thought at Hiroshi. "They don't matter. It's fine." Hiroshi said to apparently to the air. The remainder of the existing participants looked at him like he was crazy. "_Well regardless, you did a good job Hiroshi-Orange."_ Hiroshi-Black stated. "_Yah, that was great!"_ Hiroshi-Green smiled. Hiroshi nodded. "Okay, let's go home."

* * *

Hiroshi made his way back to his apartment. "_Can't wait to get back & eat._" Hiroshi-Purple said they walked back up the stairs to the apartment. Hiroshi took out his keys & opened his door. "Home sweet home!" Hiroshi yelled as he kicked off his shoes. "_Stop being so obnoxious, your going to get us noise complaints._" Hiroshi-Blue stated. "_Switch out with green. He is the most quiet & can actually cook._" Hiroshi's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine." Hiroshi's eyes turned green & his frown turned into a vibrant smile. "Alright. Let's get ourselves some food." —

After Hiroshi was done eating his meal, he decided to say hello to his neighbor. "After all, we might be neighbors for a while." Hiroshi-green thought as he told his plan to the rest of the personalities. "Who knows, they might be pretty cool dudes." Hiroshi-purple thought as Hiroshi put on his shoes. Hiroshi nodded as he opened the door. He immediately turned left to the first apartment. "I wonder who they could be." Hiroshi knocked.

"Ahh. I wasn't expecting anyone. Who could that be." The voice was panicked and was getting closer with the footsteps. The door opened and a short woman with dark green hair piped her head out. "Hello, who are you. Do you need something." She asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Nice to meet you. I just wanted to get to know you because we may be neighbors for a while." Hiroshi said with a cheerful smile. He stuck out his hand. The woman took it and started shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Inko Midoriya." She said as she closed her eyes with a smile.

"My name is Hiroshi Yamado. I'm pleased to meet you." Returning the smile to its fullest. A younger boy looked out from the doorway.

"Mom, who is that?" The boy asked. He walked toward them, curiously.

"I might be your neighbor for the next three years." Hiroshi said. The boy realized what that was insinuating.

"Did you take the U.A. entrance exam? Are you trying to be a hero?" he paused. "I'm Izuku Midoriya." Hiroshi nodded kindly. "Can I see your quirk?"

"I will show you a part of it, but could I come inside first?" Hiroshi stated. Mrs. Midoriya nodded. "Ok, I am going to warn you, I have multiple personalities. What form I will take will not always be the same form." After he said that, Hiroshi started to melt into a green, jelly-like substance. It seemed to have dog-like ears & three fingered arms. A few inches into the jelly, there was some little green creature with tiny limbs. It was floating 3 feet off the ground. Izuku gasped & ran out of the room. A few seconds later, he came out with a notebook & started writing. Hiroshi chucked. "_Don't you guy's think this will be a beautiful friendship._" he thought. "_Yes._" They all agreed.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Hiroshi walked down the stairs to his apartment mailbox, rubbing his grey eyes. He picked up his mail & walked back up to his room. Hiroshi then noticed what was in the mail. "Uhh, guy's. The letter's here." "_Open it!"_ Shouted Hiroshi-orange. "_I can't wait._" Hiroshi-green cheered. "_I can't wait to see the possibilities."_ Hiroshi-black thought. "_I wonder how our work did, Orange."_ Hiroshi-blue wondered. "_Don't stop now grey, open it."_ Hiroshi-purple encouraged. "I'm going to open this, then i'm going back to bed." Hiroshi-grey mumbled as he opened the envelope. Inside was a note & a small metal disk. "Well, that's promising." Hiroshi said as tapped the metal disk. A hologram popped up. "_I guess it's UA._" Hiroshi-purple commented.

"Hello, Hiroshi Yamado. I might be a bear, I might be a mouse, or maybe a dog. Who knows? Anyways I'm Nezu. I will be your principal for the next three years." Hiroshi saw Nezu smirk as he continued. "You did well on your written portion as well as got 83 combat points. But that's not all." Hiroshi was surprised. "_That's not it?_" Hiroshi-Blue said, shocked. "There are also rescue points. It's shows how heroic potential students could be. What hero school would we be if we didn't admit the heroic. You got 20 points for rescuing the unaware participants from the robots & a whopping 60 points for rescuing Nejiri Hado from the Zero Pointer. Your grand total is 163 points in the Practical exam. With that combination you marked first on the entrance exam to U.A. And for the heck of it, I will let you know what happened to Nejiri. She ranked 6th on the entrance exam. Welcome to U.A. High School's class 1-A." Nezu said, smiling like a sadist. Hiroshi smiled as he turned off the Hologram. "_Maybe we should tell the Midoriyas. They would be excited to know._" Hiroshi-Green mused. Hiroshi sighed and started to walk to the door.

"Hey neighbors, I made it in." Hiroshi said dully. He then heard a cheer and footsteps running towards the door. "Heh, then never will change, will they." Hiroshi said as he walked to their door.

* * *

**Hey guys. Shout out to ****UndyingSmiley for being able to guess the personality traits of Blue & Orange. Comment if you have any questions or concerns. And have a great day. PSA once all of the forms have been reveled, I will give in depth descriptions and personality of each color as a full chapter.**


	4. Quirk Assessment Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only take credit for the story & OC's. PSA: This one will be a little longer than my normal work. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiroshi picked up his backpack as he went out the door. "_I wonder what our classmates will be lik_e" Hiroshi-blue thought. "I personally can't wait to see their quirks. I want to see what our classmates can do." Hiroshi said had his black eyes gleamed. Hiroshi took the train to the nearest station to UA. He then took his first steps into UA as a student. "I am so excited." Hiroshi-green stated as they walked in. "_Same bro_." Hiroshi-purple responded. Hiroshi got the door for class 1-A. "Man the door is big." Hiroshi said as he looked up. "_Stop stalling and get in the class_!" Hiroshi-orange exclaimed. " "Alright, alright. I'm going, geez." Hiroshi said as he opened the door to his future.

"Hello new friend." A tall blond haired boy said as Hiroshi walked in the door. "I'm Mirio Togata." He proclaimed. Hiroshi's eyes changed to blue.

"Hello, Mirio. I'm Hiroshi. Nice to meet you." Hiroshi responded with a bored expression. He looked around the room as they walked to his seat. "_Why did you pull me back in._" Hiroshi-Black asked. "I'm trying to make the first day the least awkward for all of us. You will get a chance to show yourself, don't you worry. We need an ace in the hole, now don't we." Hiroshi whispered to him as he sat down. He saw about fifteen people in the classroom. He saw a shy looking guy with dark hair & pointy ears. There was that girl with white & red hair was sitting in the back, seemingly introducing herself to one of the other classmates. As the remanding classmates filled in he saw a familiar head of blue hair walk in & sit in the desk in front of him. She then turned around & stared at him intently with curious eyes. She opened her moth to say something when the door slammed open.

"Alright, everyone sit down & shut up." A scruffy man dressed in black with what appeared to be a scarf walked through the door & up to the podium. The standing students made it to their desks. "Eight seconds. It took you eight seconds to calm down." He said quietly. "This is going to be a long year." He sighed. "I'm Shota Aizawa. I will be your home room teacher for the next year. Now that that's out of the way, put these on." Mr. Aizawa pulled out what appeared to be a gym uniform. "Be out on the field in less than ten minutes." He said as he turned to go. The class jumped out of their seats & rushed out of the door.

* * *

"Your eight seconds late." mr. Aizawa said as they walked out. "Guess this class is irrational about time too." He whispered as they lined up. Aizawa looked out at the students. "Today we are going to do a quirk assessment test. In middle school they didn't let you use your quirks on standardized testing. This is an illogical move by the government." Aizawa's eyes landed on Hiroshi "Hiroshi Yamado, you got the highest score on the entrance exam. Come up here." Hiroshi nodded & walked up to him.

"Yes sir?" Hiroshi asked when he walked up.

"What was your farthest softball throw in middle school." Aizawa asked. Hiroshi thought for a second.

"I think it was sixty meters." Hiroshi responded. Aizawa handed him a ball & gestured to a circle on the ground.

"Try it using your quirk. You can do anything as long as you stay inside the circle." Hiroshi grabbed the ball.

"_Hey, this sounds fun. Can I give it a try?"_ Hiroshi-green asked. Hiroshi nodded as his eyes changed green. "So I just need to stay in the circle?" Hiroshi asked with more hype in his voice. Aizawa nodded. Hiroshi gave him a massive grin as he started to melt. Most of the students gasped.

"What's happening to him." A kid with small horns said. Aizawa looked a little taken aback. Hiroshi finished his change into the green floating creacher. He then placed his hands on the ground & his eyes started to glow. The ball floated. In a split second, it was launched forward, glowing with a light blue energy around it. The energy stopped glowing for a little bit, & the ball seemed to lose altitude. Once the softball had touched the ground, Aizawa held up an I-pad with a distance on it. **Distance: 1,753 Meters**.

"First, know your limits. Then we can see if you can be a hero." Aizawa said with a smirk. Several of the students looked excited.

"We get to use our quirks as much as we want. This will be fun." One of the girls said with a cheer. Aizawa physically grimised.

"So, this will be fun, huh?' He gave them a smile laced with malice. "You think that in these three years, it will all be fun & games? Well I have news for you. The people who score the five lowest spots will be deemed to have less potential than the rest. They will be immediately expelled." The class gasped.

"What? But we just started. That's not fair." Nejiri said. Aizawa glared at her.

"What is unfair are villain attacks & natural disasters. Life is unfair, so why should the hero corse be any different." Aizawa turned & pointed to them. "This school will put you through a wringer. Show me what you can do."

Hiroshi got back in line & transformed back to his human self. "_We should probably choose the form that will do the best per exercise. It would be bad if we got expelled."_ Hiroshi-blue thought to the other Hiroshis. "True, speed isn't my specialty, so Hiroshi-orange. I think that you would do nicely. On the plus side you could show off." Hiroshi whispered. "_Well, if you put it that way, then I guess I could."_ Hiroshi-orange bragged, full of pride. Hiroshi's eyes changed orange as he was called up to run the fifty meter dash. A few of the students had quirks to help with their speed.

"Get ready to begin your runs." Aizawa said as he reset the timer. Hiroshi began his transformation into the muscular primate that took down the zero pointer. "LET'S GO!" He shouted as he drummed on his chest 6 times.

"Three, two, one. GO!" Aizawa said. Instantly Hiroshi jumped forward & sprinted past the line. **Time: 4.07 seconds**

The other person, with black hair & pointed ears turned his arms into tentacles & pulled himself across the line in about 6.8 seconds. Aizawa looked at them indifferently. After the remainder of people finished with their times, Aizawa took them to the next test. It was the grip strength. Hiroshi remained in his primate form. "Hey, what happened?" He shouted as he grabbed the kilogram force monitor. A tick mark appeared on his head. "The darn thing broke." He said exasperated. Most of the class looked at him in surprise. Aizawa was very surprised. "_Those were made for withstanding several quirks. He broke it with a quick squeeze._"

"_Wow bro. Can I have the next turn. I want to show my worth."_ Hiroshi-purple thought as Hiroshi-orange handed the broken monitor back. "FINE, BUT DON'T MESS UP." Hiroshi-orange hissed as he shrunk and his eyes turned purple.

"Up next is the standing long jump." Aizawa said. Hiroshi smirked. "Can't wait." Hiroshi whispered. Hiroshi spread his arms. His skin started to turn scaly, the space between his fingers & under his arms began to expand. Hiroshi gained wings & changed into a wyvern like creature. His ears shaped into disk like structures as he gained white fur growing from around his neck. Hiroshi gained a tail, although this one was better used for flight steering than grabbing like the primate form. His scales black with purple highlights in the under scale and wing skin. With his transformation complete, Hiroshi flew over the sand pit of the standing long jump.

**Score: Infinity**

* * *

As the tests came to a close, the class got back in the original line. "Alright, I'm going to show you your scores. The people in the last five places, walk up here." Hiroshi looked at the chart.

**Hiroshi Yamado: 1**

**Dansei Kitosha: 2**

**Fuyumi Todoroki: 3**

**Chikara Shisho: 4**

**Tenshi Komora: 5**

**Tamaki Amajiki: 6**

**Sokudo Ushihado: 7**

**Kaze Shin: 8**

**Shadou Debiru: 9**

**Nejire Hado: 10**

**Suzume Bachi: 11**

**Arumajiro Tokego: 12**

**Mirio Togata: 13**

**Raito ningu: 14**

**Aian meiden: 15**

The last five people walked up to Aizawa. Three boys & two girls. "You five have been deemed to have no potential. You are hereby expelled. Pack your bags & go home." With that the non expelled members of class grabbed a syllabus & left. The first school day has ended. "_Huh, that seemed a little bit anticlimactic."_ Hiroshi-black mused.

* * *

Fuyumi looked up while on the train ride back. "_Where did I see Hiroshi before?"_ Fuyumi shook her head as the train came to a stop, when she saw the head she was thinking of get off the train. She looked greatly surprised, then the train started moving again. "_Well, I guess I can talk to him more now that we are both in the same class."_ Fuyumi thought as she made her way home.

* * *

**Hello again. I hope you are all enjoying the stories I create. If you have any questions about the fic, leave a comment. Bonus points to the people who can guess the quirks of the people not from canon. Includes OOC Fuyumi Todoroki. Not OC. Have a fantastic day, & read again.**


	5. Basic Hero Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. I only take credit for the story & OC's**

* * *

Hiroshi woke up the next day, & prepared for the school day. "_The syllabus said that we would have basic hero training this afternoon_" Hiroshi-Blue thought. "Well, that sounds like fun." Hiroshi responded as he brushed his teeth. Once he put the emerald toothbrush down, Hiroshi checked the time. "_Aw crap, we got to go soon or we'll miss the train." _Hiroshi-orange thought. Hiroshi nodded as he grabbed his bag & ran out the door.

Hiroshi got onto the train just before it left. "_That was close."_ Hiroshi-blue mused. Hiroshi started looking at his phone, passing the time. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiroshi spotted white hair with red strands. "_Isn't that the girl from our class"_ Hiroshi-blue thought. "Maybe we should say hello." Hiroshi said softly as he tried to scoot his was over to the girl. "Hello, I believe that we are in the same class." Hiroshi said as she turned to face him, her half-rim glasses reflecting the light.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." She said in a meek voice. She gave him a small smile. "I guess that we take the same train to get to school." Hiroshi nodded. "So, do you want to talk or something."

"Sure." The duo spent the rest of the train ride talking about random topics, as if they knew each other for years.

* * *

_Previous night_

* * *

"Was there something I missed when I skimmed over Hiroshi's file?" Aizawa asked himself after the students left. "He is intriguing. He changed the way he acted many times during class. Not only that but his eyes changed color." Aizawa dug through a file cabinet until he found the folder he was looking for. "HIROSHI YAMADO" Aizawa spent the next several minutes looking at anything that might be the cause of the eye color change & the personality switches. "Wait a second." He halts himself & looks at medical history. "_Hiroshi Yamado has been diagnosed with Multiple personality disorder as feedback from gaining his quirk. His personalities have been split between each of his forms. Note: we have found Hiroshi's eyes change color with the personality switch." _Aizawa looked dreadful. "This is going to be a long year, isn't it." Aizawa put the file away & continued working.

* * *

Present time

* * *

Hiroshi & Fuyumi walked into class 1-A to find a yellow sleeping bag behind the front desk. "What is that?" Fuyumi asked as she bent down towards it. The sleeping bag turns.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, don't you remember." He looked behind Fuyumi at Hiroshi. "Hiroshi, I would like a word with you." Hiroshi let out a blinding smile.

"Yes sir." Hiroshi walked over to Aizawa. "What is it?" Aizawa looked him over.

"Hiroshi, can you control your issues while you are here at the hero course?" Aizawa whispered. Hiroshi looked at him & nodded. Aizawa let out a sigh of relief & gestured for him to take a seat. "Ok class, today will include your first day of hero training." A cheer ran through the class as several students became excited. "But first, English." Aizawa walked out of the room & Present Mic walked in.

"Yo yo yo, who is ready for English." A groan resounded as two people raised their hands, clearly ready for English.

* * *

After lunch, Class 1-A made their way back to the classroom. "I can't wait to see what type of training we do. I'm so excited." Nejiri stated, full of energy.

"I don't know, but I would be happy to find out." Fuyumi responded as the walked down the hall. They open the door to find Aizawa sitting behind the desk looking at what seem to be papers.

"Welcome back." Aizawa drawled. "Today we are going to start hero basic training. The first thing we are going to do is one on one sparing to see what you can do against other people. Because we have an odd number, there will be one group of three." Aizawa looked up for a second & then stared straight at Hiroshi. "You will be in a two on one fight. You seem to have a decent handle on your quirk, let's see how well you do against two people."

"Sounds good to me!" Hiroshi jumped, green eyes shining. The students walked out of the room to get to the locker room. Aizawa sighed. "_How should I approach him about that personality disorder?_"

"Ok class, we will be conducting these spars one at a time. Who wants to go first?" Nejiri's hand shot up as she bounced up & down on her feet. "Ok Nejiri. Is there anyone you want to fight?" Aizawa eyed her cautiously.

"I want to fight Hiroshi." students turned to look at this energetic teen. Hiroshi looked at her with tired eyes. Aizawa let out a big sigh.

"Ok, does anyone else want to fight Hiroshi." No other hands raised. "Come on, we don't have all day." A meek hand rose.

"I can, if you need me to?" Tamaki Amajiki whispered. Aizawa nodded.

"Ok everyone else, get out of the ring. The match ends when all members of the team are pushed out of the ring. Any questions." A collective no rang through the gym. "Ok. Everyone not participating, get off the field." Hiroshi walked to the far side of the field.

"Anything useful, Hiroshi-black?"Hiroshi whispered "_Ok. It seems like Nejiri can shoot some kind of wave & that Amajiki can turn digits into tentacles. More info required._" "Alright, I guess I can get you that information." Hiroshi yawned as he turned. He turned to face them. "I'm ready when you are. Come at me with what you got." Amajiki ran toward him, his fingers turning into tentacles. Hiroshi's form shifted. His head grew about double its size & developed an under bite. Two Canines protrude from the under bite as Hiroshi's body grew wider until what stood before them was a ten foot ape. Which immediately proceed to lie down on it's side.

"That's p-pretty scary." Amajiki shuddered as he closed the distance, Nejiri not to far behind. Amajiki tried to pick up the ape, to no avail. "Ok Nejiri, we are going t-to need to h-hit him with everything w-we got." Amajiki said as he closed his hands & turned his fist into a clam shell. Nejiri began charging up a shock wave.

"What is he doing?" Aizawa muttered as Hiroshi did nothing while lying down. Nejiri & Amajiki hit Hiroshi simultaneously. A millisecond later, Hiroshi's gargantuan form threw a punch, the force of which pushed Nejiri out of bounds & had Amajiki holding onto the ground with his stubby clam hands.

"W-w-what was t-that?" Amajiki asked. He braced for a follow up, but one did not happen. Amajiki cautiously started to move back towards the massive figure. Then in a flash, an arm came out of the corner of his right peripheral & slammed into him. With that, Amajiki was thrown into a wall & Hiroshi started to shrink.

"Was that good for you, Aizawa?" Aizawa nodded as Hiroshi walked out of the ring. "Good. I need a nap." He walked over to the bench & lied down. Aizawa sighed as he turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright, who wants to go next?"

* * *

**Hello. Sorry for not updating for a while, I hope that this chapter can spark some of your imaginations. As always, comment for questions or suggestions.**


End file.
